Die Herzogin von Mandalore
|Staffel=2 |Episode=14 |Originaltitel=''Duchess of Mandalore'' |Produktionsnummer=2.16 |Länge=21 Minuten |ErstUSA=12. Februar 2010 |ErstDE=23. Mai 2010 |Regie=Brian Kalin O'Connell |Autor= *Drew Z. Greenberg *Brian Larsen |Komponist= |Kameramann= |Cutter= |Charakter=Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine Kryze |Ereignis= |Ort=Coruscant, Mandalore, Concordia |Jahr=21 VSY |Vorherige Episode=''Reise der Versuchung'' |Nachgehende Episode=*''Mord im Senat'' (Serie) *''Tödliche Falle'' (chronologisch) }} Die Herzogin von Mandalore ist die vierzehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel der Fernsehserie . Sie wurde am 12. Februar 2010 erstmals auf dem amerikanischen Privatsender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 23. Mai 2010 auf Cartoon Network Deutschland. Am 11. September 2010 wurde die Folge erstmals im deutschen Free TV auf dem Sender Kabel eins ausgestrahlt. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|links|Herzogin [[Satine Kryze ist über die Botschaft des Ministers Jerec sehr überrascht]] Graf Dooku berät sich an Bord einer ''Munificent''-Klasse-Sternfregatte via Hologramm mit Mitgliedern der verbündeten Death Watch und ihrem Anführer Pre Vizsla über ihre Intrige, den Planeten Mandalore zu erobern. Während Vizsla es nicht abwarten kann anzugreifen, beschwichtigt ihn der Sith-Lord, dass alles nach Plan verlaufe, allerdings müsse die Herzogin Mandalores, Satine Kryze, getötet werden, um einen Erfolg zu gewährleisten. Daher schickt Vizsla einen Attentäter nach Coruscant, um dies zu erledigen. Unterdessen beobachtet ein mandalorianischer Spion mit einem Elektrofernglas die Truppen der Death Watch die auf dem Gelände einer verlassenen Minenanlage auf dem Mond Concordia stationiert sind. Umgehend bricht der Agent mit einem Shuttle zur mandalorianischen Hauptstadt Sundari auf, um den Premierminister Almec zu informieren. Dieser zeigt sich durch die Angriffsvorbereitungen besorgt, doch noch mehr beunruhigt ihn, dass die Terroristengruppe tatsächlich Mandalore erobern könnte, wenn die Republik eingreifen würde. Denn dann würde sie die Bevölkerung als Befreier von der Besatzungsmacht betrachten und sie unterstützen. Almec kann nur auf die Bemühungen der Herzogin hoffen, dieses Unheil abzuwenden. Derweil wird im galaktischen Senat eine hitzige Debatte geführt: Während Kanzler Palpatine der Meinung ist, die Death Watch stelle eine große Bedrohung dar und die Republik müsse daher Truppen nach Mandalore entsenden, lehnt Satine diesen Vorschlag vehement ab. Sie garantiert, dass die Regierung mit dieser Bedrohung zurechtkommen werde und möchte, dass ihr Planet neutral bleibt und aus dem Krieg herausgehalten wird. Der Kanzler versteht zwar diesen Standpunkt, er glaubt aber immer noch, dass die Truppen nötig seien, und begründet dies mit einer kürzlich eingetroffenen Botschaft. In dem Hologramm spricht Jerec, ein stellvertretender Minister Mandalores, über die Situation Mandalores. Er weist vor allem darauf hin, dass Mandalore die Death Watch nicht allein bezwingen könne und ein Eingreifen der Republik daher absolut notwendig sei. Satine kann nicht verstehen, dass einer ihrer engsten Vertrauten sie dermaßen verrät und glaubt daher, dass die Aufzeichnung gefälscht sei. Deswegen möchte die Herzogin mit dem Minister sprechen, doch Palpatine erklärt, dass dies unmöglich sei, da er am Morgen bei einem Bombenanschlag der Death Watch auf Kalevala gestorben sei. Da die Fronten aus diesem Grund noch immer verfahren sind, entscheidet der Kanzler, in der nächsten Sitzung eine Abstimmung über das militärische Eingreifen anzuberaumen. Anschließend verlässt Satine das Senatsgebäude, um einen Gleiter zu besteigen. Auf dem Weg wird sie von Obi-Wan Kenobi angehalten, der sie nach der miserablen Sitzung wieder zur Vernunft bringen will. Doch Satine zeigt sich uneinsichtig und beschuldigt Kenobi, ihren Standpunkt nicht zu verstehen. Kurzerhand steigt sie in ihren Gleiter und er fährt los. Doch der mandalorianische Assassine hat das Navigationssystem manipuliert und so muss Aramis, der Pilot des Gleiters, feststellen, dass er die Kontrolle über den Gleiter verliert und geradewegs auf ein Gebäude zusteuert. Daher befiehlt er den Wachen mit der Herzogin auf eine nahegelegene Plattform zu springen. Die Aktion gelingt, doch Aramis stirbt, als der Gleiter in das Gebäude kracht. miniatur|[[Satine wird von einem mandalorianischen Attentäter gejagt]] Als Reaktion auf das Attentat möchte Satine bei einem privaten Treffen mit Palpatine und seinem Vertreter Mas Amedda, dass eine Untersuchung eingeleitet wird, da sie glaubt, dass ein Attentäter der Death Watch den Gleiter manipuliert hat. Doch aufgrund von fehlenden Beweisen hält der Kanzler es für einen Unfall und verzichtet darauf, weitere Ermittlungen anzustellen. Dennoch stimmt Amedda mit Satines Meinung überein, doch er beharrt gerade aus diesem Grund darauf, Truppen nach Mandalore zu schicken. Die Herzogin ist erzürnt und verlässt das Treffen, um in einen Gang des Senats hinauszutreten. Dort trifft sie auf Obi-Wan, der sich nach ihrem Wohlergehen erkundet. Doch ihr persönliches Wohl ist für Satine nicht so wichtig, wie das neue Motiv, das durch den Anschlag aufgetaucht ist: Jemand hat versucht sie zu töten, da derjenige sie davon abhalten wollte gegen eine Besatzung zu stimmen. Denn durch die Invasion würde ein Krieg ausgelöst werden und das sei genau das Ziel der Death Watch. Außerdem teilt Satine mit, dass sie später einen Kontaktmann des Geheimdiensts treffen werde, der über wichtige Informationen verfüge. Daraufhin tritt Senatorin Padmé Amidala hinzu, die allerdings auch schlechte Neuigkeiten hat: Die Senatsabstimmung hatte bereits bei Satines Besprechung stattgefunden und durch ihren Unfall für eine sofortige Aussendung von Truppen gestimmt. Die Herzogin ist niedergeschmettert und macht sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Kontakt in der coruscantischen Unterstadt, was ihre letzte Hoffnung zu sein scheint. Unterdessen macht sich der mandalorianische Attentäter auf einer höher gelegenen Ebene bereit, die Herzogin und ihren Agenten mit einem Scharfschützengewehr ins Visier zu nehmen. Schließlich trifft Satine in einen Mantel gehüllt am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein und dankt ihrem Kontaktmann Davu Golec dafür, dass er sich in so große Gefahr begeben hat. Er eröffnet ihr, dass die Holobotschaft Jerecs verändert worden ist, und übergibt ihr eine Disk mit der richtigen Nachricht. Doch just in diesem Moment legt der Assassine sein Gewehr auf ihn an und erschießt ihn. Satine ist durch den Tod ihres Freundes erschüttert und versucht dem Heckenschützen auszuweichen, der nun auf sie zielt. Da taucht eine Polizeisonde am Tatort auf, identifiziert die Gräfin und ruft Polizeidroiden und Klone hinzu. Da Satine kein Verständnis von der Republik erwartet und sie die Disk schnell zum Senat bringen muss, flüchtet sie vor den Gesetzeshütern. Auch der Attentäter folgt ihr auf der höheren Ebene und versucht sie mit dem Gewehr zu treffen. Doch sie kann ihre Verfolger abschütteln, einmal, indem sie eine Polizeisonde zerstört, über welche die Gesetzeshüter stolpern, zum Anderen, da ihr der Assassine nicht weiter folgen kann. In einer Seitengasse wartet ein Speeder auf Satine, mit dem sie weiterfliegt, aber die Herzogin wird von einem Klon gesehen. Dieser wiederum alarmiert die Polizeidroiden, die nun auf BARC-Gleitern dem Speeder folgen. Derweil erstattet der Attentäter seinem Anführer, Pre Vizsla Bericht: Er habe zwar den Informanten getötet, aber die Herzogin sei entkommen. außerdem hab der Kontaktmann ihr etwas gegeben. Vizsla weist darauf hin, dass der Gegenstand auf keinen Fall in ihrer Hand bleiben dürfe und sie eliminiert werden müsse. Außerdem berichtet Dooku an Bord der Munificent-Fregatte seinem Meister, Darth Sidious, über die Fortschritte bei der Verschwörung. Sidious ist erfreut als sein Schüler über den Death-Watch-Attentäter berichtet, denn die Herzogin könnte tatsächlich ein Problem darstellen. miniatur|links|Der Attentäter bekommt Anweisungen von [[Pre Vizsla]] Zurück auf Coruscant beginnt nun eine Fahndung nach der Herzogin, die sich in den Schatten einer Gasse versteckt. Da sie nicht mehr weiterweiß, kontaktiert Satine ihren Freund Obi-Wan, der sich im Jedi-Tempel befindet. Die Herzogin bittet ihn um Hilfe und möchte ihn in einem Park in der Nähe treffen. Kenobi ist sehr besorgt über ihre Aktivitäten und macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Inzwischen observiert der Attentäter der Death Watch genau diesen Platz von einem Dach aus mit seinem Elektrofernglas. Doch er kann Satine momentan nicht lokalisieren. Allerdings wartet sie bereits auf einem Stein sitzend und tief in ihren Mantel gehüllt den Jedi, der schließlich ebenso vermummt eintrifft. Satine berichtet ihm von der Disk und weist darauf hin, dass sie äußerst wichtig ist. Außerdem will sie, dass Kenobi die Disk selbst der loyalen Senatorin Padmé Amidala bringt, da die Herzogin durch die Fahndung wahrscheinlich nicht in das Senatsgebäude eingelassen wird. Dabei wird sie sich den Senatswachen ergeben, damit Obi-Wan nicht als ihr Komplize verdächtigt wird. Obwohl Kenobi denkt, dass ein Jedi trotzdem eingelassen werden muss, beharrt Satine auf ihrem Plan. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bemerkt der Attentäter die Herzogin und richtet wiederum das Scharfschützengewehr auf sie. Doch bevor er sie erschießen kann, verschwindet sie mit dem Jedi in einer Gasse. Während sich die Beiden weiter unterhalten kann ihnen der Assassine über die Dächer unbemerkt folgen und hält schließlich an einer Werbetafel inne. Als der Mandalorianer eine günstige Gelegenheit sieht, wirft er nach den Beiden einen aktivierten Thermaldetonator. Obi-Wan sieht den Sprengsatz jedoch und schubst Satine mithilfe der Macht beiseite, während er selber beiseite stürzt. Schließlich explodiert der Detonator, sodass der Attentäter springt in der Deckung des aufziehenden Rauches vom Sims hinab und nimmt die Herzogin wiederum ins Visier. Doch Kenobi kann sich aufrappeln und greift den Feind mit seinem Lichtschwert an. In dem entstehenden Handgemenge verliert der Jedi seine Waffe und der Assassine sein Scharfschützengewehr. Allerdings kann der Attentäter für kurze Zeit die Oberhand gewinnen, indem er Obi-Wan gegen ein Geländer schleudert. Er zückt seine Blasterpistole und schießt auf ihn, da wirft Satine ihrem Freund sein Lichtschwert, das sie aufgehoben hat, zu und er kann den Schuss abwehren. Überrascht konzentriert sich der Mandalorianer einen Augenblick nicht, sodass Obi-Wan ihn mit der Macht packen und gegen eine Werbetafel schleudern kann. miniatur|rechts|[[Obi-Wan Kenobi kämpft mit dem Attentäter der Death Watch]] Da der Attentäter einsieht, dass er keine Chance gegen den Jedi hat, ergreift er mit einem Jetpack die Flucht. Nun da die vorläufige Bedrohung durch den Assassinen abgewendet ist, machen sich Satine und Obi-Wan auf den Weg zum Senatsgebäude. Während die Herzogin sich den Senatswachen ergibt, schleicht sich der Jedi in den Senat und übergibt Padmé die Disk. In der Abschlusssitzung zur Besetzung Mandalores ergreift Senatorin Amidala schließlich das Wort und zeigt die wahre Botschaft des Ministers: Er beteuert, dass Mandalore zwar von der Death Watch bedroht werde, aber die Bevölkerung sowie die Regierung genügend darauf vorbereitet sei und die Aussendung von republikanischen Truppen abgelehnt werde, da dies zu einem Krieg führen würde. Nun ist der Senat überzeugt und stimmt gegen die Besetzung Mandalores. Derweil ist Pre Vizsla auf Concordia über die neuesten Entwicklungen aufgebracht. Er beschwert sich bei Dooku, dass er den Planeten nun doch nicht erobern kann. Außerdem droht er damit, ohne separatistische Hilfe anzugreifen. Der Sith-Lord entgegnet, dass dies zwar möglich sei, aber sie den Planeten ohne die Stütze des Volkes nicht halten könnten. Er weist darauf hin, dass er über Mittel und Wege verfügt, erneut die Eroberung möglich zu machen und mahnt zur Geduld. Vizsla fügt sich daraufhin dem Grafen. Derweil entschuldigen sich Palpatine und Mas Amedda im Büro des Kanzlers bei der Herzogin für die Unannehmlichkeiten und verlassen anschließend den Raum, um über den logistischen Aspekt der abgeblasenen Invasion zu beraten. Nur Obi-Wan und Satine bleiben zurück, die sich bei ihrem Freund für sein Verständnis und seine Hilfe bedankt. Doch ihr ist noch immer schleierhaft, wer die Nachricht manipuliert hat. Kenobi entgegnet, dass man in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten des Wandels niemandem vertrauen kann. Dramatis personae Weblinks * * * * * en:Duchess of Mandalore es:Duchess of Mandalore fr:La Duchesse de Mandalore ja:狙われた女公爵 ka:მანდალორის ჰერცოგინია nl:Duchess of Mandalore pt:Duchess of Mandalore ru:Мандалорская герцогиня Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 2.14 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen